Angels and Demons
by kuro-fangirl-818
Summary: Life at the Phantomhive house will never be the same after Ciel receives an unexpected package
1. Chapter 1: His Butler, Missing

Ciel sat at his desk tea cup in hand. This morning's tea had been Black Dragon's Pearl, and the aroma was so strong that it had lingered a while after the cup had been emptied. Ciel raised an eyebrow. His tea cup _had_ been empty for a moment now. He sat the cup on his desk and rested his chin on his knuckles. It was quiet in the house. Sebastian had come in the morning to aid him in getting up and ready for the day, but after delivering his breakfast and morning tea to the study he had yet to return. Come to think of it, the usual morning howls of his servant's whining hadn't once disturbed his thoughts. His eyes narrowed.

He grabbed the walking cane that was leaning on the desk and made his way to the door of the study. As he reached it he paused, expecting Sebastian to knock on the door, or to hear a crash of dishes, or a boom from the kitchen but when there was nothing Ciel swung the door open. Even the hallway was quiet, with no apparent sounds of anyone walking or running. He sighed, partially out of confusion and partially out of relief. It was not usual of his staff to be this quiet or this absent but if no one was really around Ciel could do whatever he wanted with this free time. He smirked. No dance classes, no studying, no papers to approve. His grin widened as he began to make his way to his bedroom, allowing his thoughts to linger on the possibilities of what he could do with a free day. Nothing could ruin this except unexpected intrusions. Suddenly visions of his fiancée, Elizabeth, bursting through the door unexpectedly, screaming his name ran through his mind. He could see Prince Soma and Agni coming to beg him to go out on the town with them, and Lau and Ran-Mao coming in and chatting his ears off. It made him shutter. Those lot were almost as bad as his semi-incapable servants.

"How do I stop them from ruining my free day? Ciel pondered. After all it wasn't like anyone ever lets them in. They just burst through the front door at their own leisure – that's it! I'll just lock the front door."

He let out a sly chuckle as he turned and made his way down the hallway towards the entrance of his manor.

He stopped as he reached the top of the grand staircase in the front hall. There at the door were his servants, all five of them, and they were quietly gazing down at something that Mey-Rin had in her arms. Ciel cleared his throat to announce his presence.

"Oy!"

The servants looked up, giving each other a quick glance before turning towards their master. It was apparent that they had not noticed Ciel coming down the stairs and out of nervousness Mey-Rin scooted behind Sebastian so she could hide what was in her arms. Sebastian gave Ciel a smile, the devilishly charming one he usually wore. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, bocchan, I see you've finished your breakfast."

"I finished about thirty minutes ago." Ciel said cynically as he made his way down the stairs.

He knew his servants were hiding something from him. Finny and Mey-Rin had become fidgety as he approached, Baldo had diverted his gaze to the side and was picking his ears with his pinky finger, and Tanaka, who had been the 'Real Tanaka' when he first approached, had shrunk down into his meditative mini-self, and was now sipping a cup of tea. Sebastian's stance however stayed perfect, as always. Ciel stopped a few feet in front of his raven black butler who had not stopped smiling since he had initially addressed him.

"Sebastian."

"Bocchan, I apologize for neglecting you this morning. If you will allow it, I can-"

"What are you all hiding?"

Sebastian's eyes flashed open but his smile never faded. He did not answer.

"Are you hesitating, Sebastian? I asked you a question. What. Are. You. All. Hiding?"

"Bocchan-"

"Bocchan!" cried Finny "We found her outside the manner! We didn't know what to do with her!"

"Yes, and we couldn't leave her, she'd get cold!" chimed Mey-Rin.

" _Her_?" Ciel raised a confused eyebrow and looked up at Sebastian again, the smirk still on his face. "Sebastian, you look happy."

Ciel's eyes narrowed as he looked up at his butler.

"I swear to God if this is a cat, Sebastian."

"No, but I hope this eases your mind, bocchan."

He turned to take the mysterious item from Mey-Rin and exhibited it in front of his master. It was a bundle of fabric. Ciel reached up and flung the fabric back. He gasped hard.

"A baby!?"


	2. Chapter 2: His Butler, Babysitting

"Yay!" Finny exclaimed happily.

"She's adorable, yes!?" Mey-Rin cooed.

Ciel was in shock.

"Bocchan," Sebastian's called, interrupted his thoughts, "she came with a message. It's from the Queen."

"The Queen?"

Ciel unfolded the paper from the branded envelop and scanned the letter.

My Dear Boy,

I have a request for you. This note is attached to your next mission. I hope she arrives safely. I require you to care for the babe until she has grown enough to fulfill the purpose I have for her. The House of Phantomhive has always been a place that I felt was secure. I trust that your supervision will be what the child needs to do my work. I place her life in your capable hands, My Loyal Dog.

\- Victoria

Ciel grunted as he crushed the paper in his fist. He looked at the baby Sebastian was holding. She was soundly asleep, her cream stained strands of hair flowing messily over her round face. She was small and couldn't have been more than a few months old. He let out a deep sigh.

"Bocchan, what do you request we do with her?" Sebastian asked as Ciel pinched the skin at the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb.

Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldo, and Tanaka anxiously awaited his answer. Ciel turned away from them; he was starting to feel exhausted.

"Sebastian, this is an order: make sure the child has everything she needs to have a life fitting for a guest of the Queen. Make sure no harm comes to her and treat her as a member of this household under the Phantomhive name until the Queen calls for her return."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian gracefully kneeled in acknowledgement of his master's order.

"We have a baby!" Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldo yelped in excitement.

Ciel rolled his eyes. He thought about the absurdity of him having to raise a baby. However, there was no point ruminating over them now, the Queen had already made her order and as her Watch Dog he would obey without question. Sebastian turned to hand the baby to Mey-Rin.

"Mey-Rin, please care for the child as I take some time to prepare a nursery for her. You do not have to worry about your chores until the room is finished."

"O-oh okay, Mr. Sebastian."

"Oy! You two." Ciel called.

Finny and Baldo stood at alert.

"Yes!"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Yes!"

"Then get to it..." He said gesturing to them to stop soliciting around.

Ciel made his way up the stairs. As he approached the library door, his pace slowed until he stopped in the middle of the hallway. He bowed his head.

"No leisure time after all..."


	3. Chapter 3: His Butler, Damned

The doors of the library slowly swung open as Ciel approached them. The raven haired butler stood at the entrance with anticipation. Ciel passed by him without a word and took his seat in a big lounge chair by the fireplace. Sebastian poured him a cup of tea and placed a small slice of white cake on a saucer on the side table next to Ciel. Ciel took a sip of tea.

"Is there something on my young master's mind?"

Ciel continued to silently sip his tea, ignoring his butler.

"Are you not excited to have a fresh new face in the manor, bocchan?"

The boy took a fork full of cake to his mouth, looking aimlessly into the crackling fire as it danced amongst the wood. Sebastian smirked. He could tell that Ciel had been completely caught off guard with the arrival of this baby, though he knew Ciel would never admit to that. His master was strong and rarely showed weakness, but being with him for three years now Sebastian knew that Ciel was used to all of his attention being on him. He knew his master didn't know the first thing about how to raise a child, let alone hold or feed it. Granted neither did he, but he was a quicker learner than his young master. Or was it a possibility that his master could be worried that his butler's time would now have to be split between him and the baby?

"Humans are truly interesting creatures." Sebastian said as he refilled Ciel's teacup, watching the boy closely.

"Maybe my young master is afraid that there will be less attention on him because of the new-"

"Don't you have a nursery to build or something, Sebastian?" Ciel demanded.

He forced another fork full of cake in his mouth to keep him from talking further. The sly smirk on Sebastian's face never went away. He knelt in front of his master.

"Bocchan, there's no need to become jealous because the baby."

Ciel recoiled.

"Jealous!? There is nothing to be jealous about. Please, that feeling causes so much emotional and mental straining. I have too much work to do to be focusing my-"

His sentence was broken by Sebastian's strong hands forcefully pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt Sebastian lightly rest his chin on the top of his head, the man's black hair gently tickling the upper part of his forehead.

They were both silent for a moment, Sebastian gently tightened his hold on his young master. Just as Ciel started to relax under the gentle pressure of his butler's grasp it loosened. The boy's face turned red as he pulled fiercely away from the man in front of him. Sebastian chuckled.

"My, my, such a reaction from a young boy. Do you not wished to be valued?"

"I have no time for you to be cynical, Sebastian!"

"My apologies, bocchan."

"To even think something like that would be ok! When have I ever—"

"Humans are creatures that are easily distressed. Things such as change are not normally welcomed by your kind so to give you some reassurance I—"

"I don't need your reassurance. What do you even care? This is just a game to you. You don't really care if I'm distressed or not. Your job is to be a dog: to come when you are summoned and to attack when I command it – nothing more."

"Do not dogs also protect their masters? As per contract I do not lie. I want only to please you, bocchan."

Ciel smacked his lips. His demon was snarky and persistent.

"The nursery for our young guest has been finished." Sebastian noted, as he stood and began clean his master's dishes. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ciel could hear Sebastian's smile in his words so he didn't answer. As the library door opened, signaling Sebastian's leave, he finally spun around.

"Don't do anything like that unless told to do so—wait."

Ciel quickly caught his sentence, it didn't come out the way he planned. Sebastian chuckled at the clumsiness of his master's statement.

"Please forgive me, bocchan. It just seemed like you needed reassurance, so that you wouldn't become – jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

Sebastian smiled, pulling the tea cart out into the hallway. He bowed slightly to his master.

"Of course, my lord."

Ciel mumbled to himself as the library door shut softly.

"Damned demon."


	4. Chapter 4: His Butler, Burdened

Sebastian had used one of the manor's guest bedrooms as the new nursery. Constructing an elaborate crib from the room's old bed post and frame took all of a few minutes for the efficient butler, and for an additional touch he decorating the room with the toys, trinkets, and decorations that Lady Elizabeth had left at the manor to make it more "kawaii" for when she visited. Mey-Rin had made a temporary nightgown for her before placing the baby carefully in the crib, where she had been asleep since that time.

Sebastian entered the room quietly to check on the child, however as he looked upon her he noticed something strange. He raised an eyebrow as he approached the crib. Removing his jacket and fixing his gloves Sebastian carefully picked the baby girl up and held up her above his head so that he could clearly see her face as her feet dangled freely in the air. He could feel that something wasn't right, hell, he could even smell it, but for some reason he was not able to specify the wrong.

He chuckled as he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"My, my and what should we call our little guest? I suppose it would be improper to continue to address you as "the baby" for you won't stay that way long, now will you?"

The baby girl, though suspended in the air, had not stirred or awoken from her slumber.

"Ay, Sebastian, are you going to think of a name for the little…thing?" Baldo coughed as he entered the nursery.

He was completely covered in soot and his hair was blown into a wild and dusty afro. Sebastian smiled.

"This "thing" is called a baby, Bard. Ah, but I will admit I'm not good with human—children's, names."

"Hmm?" Baldo hummed, examining the child once over. "If you're looking for a girl's name I guess you could try Hannah." He said shrugging.

"Hannah you say?"

The child fluttered her eyes open at the sound of his voice. Sebastian's eyes widened as he looked at the babe's face. Her eyes, though only partially opened and filled with drowsiness, shone a bright and very familiar purple. His eyes narrowed.

As the child's glazed eyes started to focus she looked down at Sebastian and upon seeing his face a smile spread across her cheeks and she let out a giggle filled with excitement.

"Aw look at that Sebastian she likes you."

"Tsk..." Sebastian whispered.

He cradled the child in his arms and turned towards Baldo as the baby's small hands reached up and began to pull at his raven black locks of hair. Baldo was beginning to dust himself off and soot was getting on the white carpeted floors.

"Bard," Sebastian called with a charming grin "would you please clean yourself off somewhere other than the young Madame's room."

"Oh, yea sure."

Sebastian exited the room and walked a good distance down the hall before holding the baby out again to get another look at her. The child, now fully awake, eyes wide and bright, only seemed to look at the demon joyfully. She babbled a bit then began to burst out in laughter as Sebastian continued to examine her. Her cream colored hair had gotten about a half an inch longer and had begun to show slight hues of light purple that slightly matched the hue of her eyes. This was odd. Sebastian's first thought when he saw her purple eyes was that she was like the Queen's butler, Ash – an angel. However, all of the angel's Sebastian and Ciel had ever encountered had white hair. Sebastian's eyes suddenly widen. He recalled seeing an angel with distinct hair unlike any of the others once, but that was longer ago than Sebastian cared to remember. This had been a powerful being, one who's strength and intelligence greatly surpassed those who stood in his way, and now here was this baby who for some reason made Sebastian recall this specific being from his past. Figuring that there was no reason to worry he dismissed the memory.

"Well then, since you seem to respond to the name Bard gave you that is what you'll be called, Miss Hannah. Let us go then and introduce you to the head of this house."

Hannah gave another giggle at the mention of the name. Sebastian started again down the hallway back towards the library where Ciel was sitting studying his lessons. He chuckled to himself.

"This will be a very interesting game for my young master _._ "


	5. Chpter 5: His Butler, Playing A New Game

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Enter."

Sebastian slowly opened the door and shut it behind him. Ciel didn't look up from his work as Sebastian walked to the chair where his master sat and stood waiting to be acknowledged.

Ciel didn't want to acknowledge Sebastian. After what he pulled earlier he barely wanted him near him, yet deeper down than Ciel cared to feel he knew that wasn't the truth. However, he was too prideful, so he didn't speak. Besides, he knew that Sebastian would stand there all night waiting to get an order. So he would let him stand.

He slowly turned the thick page of his Intro to the German language book. He heard Sebastian wince but he ignored him. After finishing another section of the literature he flipped the page again, and again came the sound of another wince. Ciel shut his eyes briefly.

He slammed the book closed sending dust particles flying through the air, causing him to sneeze and as he did he heard another sneeze coming from his side, but this one was much higher pitched. He turned frantically towards the sound and there stood his butler, tall and erect, and clinging to him was the baby. She had one hand on his shoulder while the other was clinging onto a fistful of his black hair. She pulled his hair has she sneezed, making Sebastian softly wince again.

"Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?" Ciel sighed.

He stood from his chair to return the book he was studying from to its shelf.

"Bocchan, I came to properly introduce our new guest."

Sebastian maneuvered the baby off of his shoulder while trying to prevent her from tearing out the small handful of hair she held.

He sat the baby on the desk nearest to Ciel.

"My Lord, my I present Miss Hannah. Be careful, she has quite the grip." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Did you just make up that name?" Ciel scoffed, his back still to his butler.

"No, Bard did. But she seems to like it."

"Tsk."

Ciel turned to face the baby and recoiled when he caught a glimpse of her eyes.

"S-Sebastian! H-her eyes!"

"Yes, my lord. I am aware, she has those very familiar eyes. I must admit, I did have my concerns when we first found her outside the manor. She smelled painfully...sweet."

Ciel gave Hannah a close look over, placing his hands on the desk for support. He didn't want to pick her up in fear of dropping her. He had never held a baby before.

"Has she gotten bigger?" He asked confused.

Hannah looked up at Ciel, bright purple eyes meeting bright blue. She was quiet for a moment, and Sebastian watched her to see what she would do. She smiled up at the boy but the glimmer of Ciel's ring caught her eye. She looked down to see the heirloom on Ciel's left hand and the smile on her face brightened at the sight of the gleaming blue diamond. As she began to reach for it, Sebastian picked her up into his arms and before she could begin to whine her hands found their way entangled once again in Sebastian's glossy black hair.

"I'm afraid I've noticed that too, my Lord."

Ciel slumped down into the chair at the desk as he tried to rack his brain around what was happening with this baby.

"So the Queen orders me to watch after this baby-"

"Hannah, my lord" Sebastian corrected. She let out a giggle at the mention of her name. "See, she likes that."

Ciel angrily glared at Sebastian.

"Fine. Hannah. I have to raise her! And not only that but there is a possibility that she is an angel!"

"What will your move be concerning this game, bocchan?" Sebastian said with a devilish grin.

Ciel looked up at him and hummed. He had given an order that no harm should come to Hannah and that she'd be protected until the Queen called for her return. So dealing with her in any violent way was not an option. However, she _is_ only a baby and it seemed for the time being she only took real interest in Sebastian's hair. That shouldn't be that much to deal with, at least not for Ciel.

"It is always good to devise strategies Sebastian however, if they are not aimed properly towards your intended target, you will simply be wasting time."

Ciel walked over to Sebastian and placed his left pointer finger under Hannah's chin. Her big eyes found his ring again and as the ring glimmered from the light of the sun beaming in through the window, Ciel could have sworn that he saw Hannah's eyes briefly glow that same color blue. He shook off the sight.

"Are you suggesting that we do nothing and wait, bocchan?" Sebastian inquired.

"Wait, yes. However, do nothing? No. Good tactics require time and research. We need to know more about our guest: where she came from, who is she, as well as find out why she was sent to us. I will do as the Queen asks of me, raise Hannah for her but in the meantime we will work to figure out the answers to our own questions."

Sebastian gave a devilish grin.

"Sebastian, this is an order: you are to help me raise Hannah. She will become a fine member of society but she will not take priority over me. If anything were to happen, if she turns against me or this household, you are to eliminate her."

The grin on Sebastian's face widened.

"Yes, my Lord."


	6. Chapter 6: His Guest, Chef's Helper

"Ciel!"

The high pitched squealing of the Earl's name being screamed with excitement rang through the halls of the Phantomhive manor. It was honestly enough to wake the dead. Ciel palmed his forehead and sighed.

"Go get her, Sebastian."

Sebastian finished pouring his master's second cup of evening tea.

"Of course, my lord."

Sebastian opened the door of the study, turned to bow, and softly shut it behind him. Ciel could hear the rapid patter of his butler's shoes as he zoomed down the hallway. He exhaled deeply.

It had been a week since Hannah had mysteriously arrived at the doorstep of the Phantomhive manor with a note from the Queen requesting that Ciel raise the child until the Queen was ready for her. Hannah had been found as a babe maybe no more than a few months old, wrapped in a bundle of blankets. Now she had grown into the body of a five-year-old but she had the intellect and creativity of a ten-year-old and she possessed strength and speed that was comparable only to Sebastian. Ciel shook his head. This definitely confirmed his suspicions of the girl being something other than human and an angel was first on his list of what she could be. She didn't seem like the angels he had run into before though – granted she was just a child – but what concerned Ciel the most was her hair, which now ran so far down her back Mey-Rin had to fashion it into two buns to keep her from tripping over it. It was slowly becoming laced with light purple and was no longer pure white. He figured that he could ask Sebastian about this phenomenon but so far the demon hadn't mentioned anything out of the ordinary so he figured his butler shared his same concerns. Ciel was still trying to figure out this mystery before the Queen desired her back and by the looks of how fast the girl had grown; he didn't have much time. He let out a groan before sipping his tea.

Sebastian sped through the hallways of the manor following the echoes of the young girl's calls. He thought back to a few days ago when she could hardly walk. She would totter around the manor falling every other step, so much so that Sebastian or Ciel only needed to leisurely walk behind her to keep up. Now no one in the manor besides him could keep up with her.

The demon darted around the corner then stopped. He was somewhere in the east wing and still hadn't found her. He checked his silver pocket watch.

"My, my, this won't do. I have to start making dinner preparations soon." He sighed, his eyes shining bright red.

"Let's end this game of tag, shall we."

Hannah skipped down the hall clinging her Funtom bunny close to her chest.

"Ciel!" She called again, unaware that her seemingly joyous squeals were sending a booming call throughout the manor's halls.

She had been cooped up in the nursery all evening and now she wanted to play.

"Ciel –"

"There you are!"

A burst of air rushed through Hannah's hair as she was swept off her feet by Sebastian as he sped by.

"Sebastian!" Hannah giggled as the demon continued to speed through the halls to the kitchen. Once they arrived he sat Hannah on the counter.

"I've been looking all over the manor for you, Miss Hannah." Sebastian said bowing slightly to the giggling girl.

He quickly removed his top coat and donned an apron.

"Sebastian, where is Ciel? Why didn't he come and play with me?"

"My lady, the young master has had a lot of work to attend to. I'm sure he will play with you when he has the time."

Hannah slouched on the counter, not satisfied with Sebastian's response. He hummed pensively seeing the child's response.

"My, my, it appears that I am late with preparing the young master's dinner." He gave a slight smile as he glanced down at the small girl who was twirling the edge of her dress between her fingers. "He surely would be able to play with you sooner if I could finish faster."

"What if I helped, Sebastian? Would he play with me then?" Hannah offered excited.

Sebastian nodded.

"Perfect! I wish to help then, Sebastian."

"Very, well." Sebastian assured, going into the broom closet and retrieving another white apron.

He placed Hannah's head through the loop of the apron and fitted it around her waist to make sure she wouldn't trip over it. He handed her a wooden spoon and bowl of whipping cream.

"Can you mix this?" He asked taking another bowl in his own hands and simulating the motion for Hannah.

She watched tentatively and nodded, replicating the movements she had observed. The two worked for about an hour to get dinner prepared. Though Sebastian was usually quick about getting his young master's food ready, he took the time to make sure that Hannah was able to try to attempt the things she found interest in. Most of which she succeeded. When dinner was finished he brought the trays to Ciel in the dining room.

"Good evening, bocchan. Today's dinner is oven-broiled quale with garnished mashed potatoes and ratatouille made from the garden's freshest vegetables."

Ciel took his seat at the head of the table as Sebastian served him his plate. He looked around.

"Where's Hannah, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, gracefully cutting the broiled bird and eating a small piece of the thigh.

Sebastian grinned.

"The young lady has a surprise for you, bocchan."

"A surprise?" Ciel asked between bites.

The butler nodded.

"If you'll excuse me briefly, I'll go get the young lady."

Ciel granted his butler's leave with a slight wave of his hand. There was something about this food, Ciel just couldn't get enough of it! It was well known that Sebastian was an excellent cook however, this was possibly the best meal he had made yet.

"Sebastian." Ciel called, stopping the man just before he reached the door.

He hesitated for a moment, he had never felt such an urge to compliment his butler before.

"Is everything alright, bocchan?"

"This is good."

Ciel swallowed hard, ready to get the next forkful of food in his mouth.

Sebastian smiled humbly.

"Thank you, bocchan. Now, please excuse me."

The butler exited the room and walked down the hall back to the kitchen.

"Miss Hannah, the young master is almost ready for his dessert. Miss Hannah?"

Sebastian looked around the kitchen but the young girl was nowhere to be found. The triple berry cheesecake that Hannah made for dessert sat on the counter. Sebastian walked over to it and placed it on the dessert tray.

"Miss Hannah, are you here?" He paused for a second and took a deep breath. His eyes shone a bright red. "I know you're here…"

The broom closet door slowly opened to reveal Hannah who sitting on the floor, her eyes red from crying and her apron stained with tears. Sebastian rushed to her.

"Miss Hannah! Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Does Ciel h-hate me?" She cried, barely able to talk through her sobs. "He'll n-n-never want t-to play with me ag-gain."

She wiped her hand across her face smearing her tears. Sebastian pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her face for her.

"Please calm down, Madame." He soothed, helping her to her feet and out of the broom closet. "Why would the young master hate you?"

"I ruined his food..."

"What do you mean?"

"W-when you told me to put the food on the dining cart I put it there but, I accidently sneezed on it and I didn't tell you..." Hannah let out a loud wail.

Sebastian covered her mouth and chuckled.

"I can assure you, young lady, my master is not upset with you. Now come, clean your face. How do you think my master will like it if you bring him his dessert looking like a swollen grape? Come now, my lady. Don't you still want to surprise the young master?"

Hannah nodded, straightening up and allowed Sebastian to properly clean her face.

She walked out of the kitchen with Sebastian by her side to the dining room where Ciel was still seated drinking a glass of water. Sebastian looked at the table with surprise. He had finished the entire bird. The only thing that seemed to be untouched was the ratatouille.

"Was everything to your liking, bocchan?"

He asked as he began to clear the table to prepare for dessert. Hannah seemed to sink into herself when Sebastian asked that question.

"Yes. Everything was fine. I didn't care for the ratatouille though."

"Ratatouille is one of your favorite dishes."

"It is. However, it didn't complement the bird well."

"I understand, bocchan. I will prepare it better next time." Sebastian said with a smile.

Hannah approached Ciel's chair as Sebastian placed the triple berry cheesecake on the table and served him a slice.

"Hannah, I'm glad you've come to dinner." Ciel smiled, gently cutting a piece of the cheesecake with his dessert fork.

"I-I made you this." Hannah confessed softly.

Ciel nodded and took a bite.

"It's just as good as the…"

He looked up at Sebastian astounded then looked down at Hannah who was trying to hide her face behind the armrest of Ciel's chair as she awaited his critique of her dessert.

"It's, delicious Hannah. The best dessert I've ever tasted actually." Ciel said proudly.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed.

"Really?!" Hannah squealed in excitement.

Ciel nodded his head and took another bite of the brightly colored cake.

"The young lady is sound asleep in her bed, bocchan."

"Good."

"Preparations for tomorrow's fitting for the young lady's new wardrobe are in order as well."

"Good."

Sebastian stood after he finished buttoning Ciel's night shirt. Ciel sat upright looking at Sebastian whose face was more stern than usual.

"Is everything ok, Sebastian?" Ciel asked, knowing something was bothering him.

"Of course, bocchan."

Ciel didn't believe him.

"Come here."

Sebastian bent over the boy tamely awaiting an order. There was a silence between them before Ciel suddenly reached around Sebastian giving him a quick hug before retreating under his covers.

"Bocchan-"

"It was just to reassure you. Don't be jealous." Ciel responded mockingly.

Sebastian grinned.

"Yes, my Lord."

He bowed as he turned to take his leave.

"You could work on cooking though. I didn't know it was like you to get bested by a little girl." Ciel mocked from under his covers.

Sebastian chuckled at his master's comment giving him a devilish grin.

"I'll be sure to take the young lady's example and sneeze on the food I make from now on."

Ciel jolted up, tossing the covers away from him.

"What?!"


	7. Chapter 7: His Butler, Fitting

"Earl, this is the fifth time this month you've called me in to do personal fittings, for all different sizes!" The over-exaggerated designer exclaimed while she moved frantically about the study.

There were yards of patterned fabrics, spools of thread, and crumpled design sketches everywhere. The study was a mess but Nina Hopkins was by far the best designer in London, and a personal friends of the Earl's. Ciel sat in his grand arm chair sipping a cup of tea while Sebastian stood at attention on his side.

"First measurements were for a baby… then a toddler… which was five days later, might I add! Then multiple times for a petite child-"

"She moved around a lot, she constantly ruined her clothes." Ciel added.

"Now, again for new measurements?! Earl, what are you even doing with my clothes? Who is even wearing them? I haven't seen not a one child running around this manor!"

Ciel and Sebastian gave each other a sly look. They had made sure that when company was scheduled to arrive, they let Hannah and the other three servants go to spend a day in town.

"Earl..." Nina slid closer to Ciel so that they were face to face. Ciel recoiled from the uncomfortable distance. "You're not going to be the one wearing these new gowns I'm making, are you? The measurements you've requested are extremely similar to the measurements that I have on file for you."

"WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT?! WHAT BUSINESS WOULD I HAVE WEARING A DRESS—"

"Now, now, bocchan, please calm down."

"Regardless of the mysterious reasons why you need _five_ new gowns, they _will_ be the most fashionable gowns made with the finest materials in all of London!" Nina announced proudly.

Ciel released a hard sigh.

"Any dress will do she just needs clothes _._ "

"When can you have them delivered?" Sebastian asked, receiving a glare from Nina as an answer.

"Oy, answer the question. We need these gowns as soon as possible." Ciel demanded.

"I can get them to you buy the beginning of next week, guaranteed."

Ciel took another sip of tea and calmly placed the cup onto the saucer.

"That won't do."

"Do you require them sooner?!"

"Yes."

"How soon is sooner?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes."

"I can't get five dresses done in less than twenty-four hours! Unless you don't want a good quality dress..."

"Fine, make them one at a time then, it's all the same to me. As long as I have at least one dress by tomorrow."

Nina jumped with excitement.

"Yes! A new challenge! To make a fine dress each day for the Earl Phantomhive. I shall do my best!"

"That's great to hear. Now our business here is finished for today. If you would excuse me, I have work to attend to. Thank you for your time, Nina."

"The pleasure is truly mine, Earl. I will see you tomorrow bright and early with your first dress!"

"Madame, if you would follow me this way to-"

"I know where the exit is, thank you! I don't have to be coddled by you, Mr. Hardhead."

As the parlor door shut Ciel sunk into his chair.

"She's always a headache, isn't she Sebastian."

"A very troubled woman indeed."

"I'm glad that is over. Let's just hope Hannah doesn't grow anymore within the next two weeks."

"Agreed."


	8. Chapter 8: His Guest, Dancing

Ciel sat alert with this legs crossed and right elbow pressed against his upper thigh as he balanced his chin against his knuckles. He stared intensely at the wooden chess pieces in front of him, debating his next move. He looked up at the young girl sitting across from him patiently waiting for her turn. Her purple eyes were calm as she watched her opponent examine the board. Ciel groaned as he brought his attention back to the game. He was trapped. He didn't have to look up to see that Hannah was grinning at him with anticipation. Ciel made his move and Hannah chuckled softly as she progressed her own piece.

"Checkmate."

"..."

Ciel stood from the board and straightened out his green overcoat.

"Good job, Hannah." He said smiling.

"Ciel, you weren't even trying!" Hannah accused as she too rose from chair.

She forcefully placed her hands on her hips as she pouted at Ciel's lack of seriousness. Ciel chuckled as he nonchalantly turned away from her to face the window but as he did his smiling face dropped to one of defeat. That was the most intense chess game he had ever played. Just a day ago she was just as bad at playing chess as Elizabeth. Now he didn't even stand a chance.

"I want a rematch." Hannah continued to pout. "Play for real this time!"

Ciel spun back around to face the girl, smiling dully. He had to think of an excuse to get out of being disgracefully beaten again.

"I'd love to Hannah but I have…my lessons to attend to."

"Oh, Really? Which ones?" Hannah scoffed sarcastically.

Ciel's face turned red. He knew she knew he was lying because earlier that day Hannah had worked with Ciel on all of his lessons, helping him get them done while Sebastian sat back and chuckled the entire time. Ciel knew that if he was going to get out of an embarrassing loss in chess he would have to make himself do the thing he hated the most.

"M-my dance lessons."

Hannah's face lit up with excitement.

"Dance lessons!" She squealed as Sebastian entered the room and bowed.

"I'd love to learn how to dance, Ciel! May I come too?"

"No!" Ciel responded so quickly he even had to catch himself.

Hannah raised a confused eyebrow.

"Why?"

Sebastian smirked looking at his young master to see what his response would be to the young girl's question. Ciel caught his eye and sighed. He didn't want Hannah to see him dance because he _couldn't_ dance. He figured that maybe Hannah would find watching him dance boring and go off to the garden, or be with Mey-Rin and Finny while Ciel had to take this embarrassing class.

"I should've known she'd be interested…" He mumbled to himself.

"Miss Hannah could be an asset for you in your dance lesson today, bocchan." Sebastian smiled. Ciel glared at him. "After all, you two are practically the same height now and it would help with your choreography if you had a partner that does not tower over you."

Ciel shut his eyes for a moment, exhaling before looking back up at Hannah who was ecstatically bouncing awaiting an answer.

"Fine. The lesson's in the ballroom." Ciel said turning to leave the study.

He shot a quick glare at Sebastian as he walked past him. Sebastian charmingly smiled back. Hannah followed happily but stopped as she approached Sebastian.

"Is everything ok, my lady?" He asked as he began to walk towards Hannah.

She backed away from him abruptly and began to rub at her temples. She let out a small whimper like she was in pain and shut her eyes.

"My Lady?"

"Sebastian—"

As she looked up at him he noticed that her face was flushed with fatigue and he could see her eyes starting to glow. He stepped away from her not knowing what to expect.

"My head hurts— Excuse me…" She moaned as she started to rub her temples again and cover her face with her hands.

She started to rush out of the room but turned and addressed Sebastian as she passed him. Dropping her hands to her sides, now showing the full expression of her face and the full glow of her eyes, she spoke to him.

"I don't mean to be rude, Sebastian," She started softly "but, you stink. It's not very professional for you to be indecent in this way around your master."

Sebastian recoiled slightly, his eyes narrowing.

He gave a charming smile and bowed to her. His physical body was clean and perfect in every way. He made sure of this as it was a part of his aesthetic as a butler. However, as a demon he has a certain scent about him that characterizes his true nature. This scent however is only sensible to those affiliated with a higher level of being, like an angel or another demon.

Watching Hannah advance through her continuously growing state however, Sebastian still wasn't able to deduce the full extent of the young girl's supernatural abilities, and she probably was just as confused as he was. Though she could "smell" him, Sebastian was sure that she was not aware of her capability to discern his true nature as a demon. He could tell because when she addressed him there was no malice in her tone, only that of concern, as if she actually thought he had failed to clean himself.

"Thank you for your kindness in telling me, my lady. I will be sure to clean up at once."

"You're welcome, Sebastian!" She cooed, him giving him a big smile.

Her eyes were no longer glowing.

"I just didn't want you to get in trouble with Ciel." She hummed as she turned and headed to the ballroom.

Sebastian crossed his arms and pinched his chin pensively between his fingers. It was apparent that Hannah did have control when it came to the manifestation of her super-human power. She was extremely intelligent, having the ability to read and thoroughly retain information, being able to see an action and perfectly replicate or enhance it, and also possessing a learning curve that was above anyone Ciel or Sebastian had ever noted. Not to mention her physical power – for although her outwards appearance was small, now she was about the same size as Ciel, she had the strength that would be considered unheard of in a girl her age and she could run extremely fast for extremely long distances. However, when it came to control and understanding of her natural angelic power, it seemed as though she was still immature.

"It looks as if you will continue to remain a benign threat to us for now, Miss Hannah."

"1…2…3…1…2…3…1…2 – Lord Phantomhive! Your stance is horrible. Have you been practicing?"

"No, Madame, he has not." Sebastian chimed as he entered the ballroom with the evening tea.

Hannah who had been anxiously watching Ciel's dance lesson snickered at Sebastian's comment. Ciel glared at him.

Sebastian began to pour tea for the two youths. Ciel, internally grateful for Sebastian's timing, proceeded to head towards his butler but was stopped by his dance instructor, Madame Hitch.

"You will not be allowed to take your tea until you have finished your routine. It was supposed to be perfected a week ago!"

Ciel groaned as he took his place back on the dance floor. Madame Hitch began her count again.

"1…2…3…1…2…3…1…2…3…"

"Ciel's not doing very well out there, Sebastian." Hannah whispered as she took a sip of her tea.

"Quite. The young master's proficiency is not in dancing." Sebastian replied.

Hannah stood, wiping the few wrinkles off of her cream and black laced gown.

"I'll help him." She announced smiling as she proceeded towards the dance floor.

Sebastian smirked.

Madame Hitch pinched the skin at the bridge of her nose and exhaled as Ciel repeatedly messed up her choreography. Hannah approached her, giving a slight bow.

"Madame, if I may. I feel Ciel would do better if he had an actual partner to practice with."

"My lady, I cannot dance with the Earl and watch him at the same time. Besides, there is no one else that knows my choreography."

"I could dance with Ciel. I've been watching the few steps he's been doing. I feel I have picked up enough to help him."

"...It is worth a chance, I suppose." Madame Hitch sighed.

She motioned for Hannah to join Ciel on the dance floor.

"W-what are you—"

"You want to hurry and finish your lesson right?"

Ciel looked at the ground, eyes narrowing. He did want to finish this God-forsaken lesson. Hannah grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist taking his other free hand in hers.

"Come on then. I'll help you finish. Just follow my lead!"

Madame Hitch cleared her throat.

"And, 1...2...3...1...2...3...1...2...3~"

Hannah and Ciel began to move across the ballroom floor. Ciel was uncertain of his footing and stance as they started but the support from Hannah's stance and footing helped him straighten out. Sebastian was right when he suggested her being his dance partner earlier. Usually in practices, Ciel didn't have a partner, and if he did it was either Madame Hitch or Sebastian, both of whom were significantly taller than him which caused him to feel off balance. Hannah, however, was the perfect partner. Granted when they first began to move Ciel could feel that she was leading, gently pulling his body in the direction it needed to go, but after dancing for a while he couldn't tell if she was still leading him or if he was now leading on his own. As the count continued their movements began to become more and more in sync. Dancing with Hannah felt so natural that Ciel hadn't even looked down at his feet once. He kept his eyes instead on her. At first it was to ensure that she would guide him but soon it became more of a comfort to watch her enjoy their graceful spinning. Her purple eyes gleamed with happiness as their dance swept them across the ballroom floor.

Ciel could feel himself starting to smile as he watched her and he started to recall the event with Hannah from the last few weeks. Remembering her as the giggling baby girl sitting on the library desk to the babbling toddler trying to walk the halls of the manor and growing into the timid child serving him dessert. Now she was, or at least looked to be his age, and she had done the seemingly impossible. She had gotten Ciel to not only dance, but feel as though he could enjoy it.

"Oh!"

The joyous outburst of Madame Hitch paused their count.

Ciel spun around to see what caused Madame Hitch to stop. She was standing at the other end of the hall – Ciel hadn't noticed they had danced so far away – pressing her hands against her heart, tears streaming down her face.

"My young Earl! You two looked completely wonderful just now. So full of grace and poise! It was starting to become overwhelming."

Ciel glanced over at Sebastian who was cheekily smiling.

"That will be all for today, Earl! That was brilliant!" Madame Hitch exclaimed as she collected her belongings and left the ballroom.

Sebastian followed her to let her out.

"Look at you, Ciel. Here I was thinking you couldn't dance. You really did have me fooled."

Hannah gave Ciel a playful wink before walking back across the ballroom to sit at the table where Sebastian had set up their tea.

Ciel stood speechless for a moment. He watched as Hannah walked away and as she did, the farther she became, he seemed to become overwhelmed with anxiety. As he focused on this feeling he felt something in his chest clinch up so tightly he had to momentarily grab it. He let out a deep sigh; he would actually be sad when Hannah had to leave.


	9. Chapter 9: His Guest, Troubled

Ciel sat at the head of the dining table for breakfast. Hannah was seated quietly at the other end. She didn't eat and she rarely did. It seemed as though she was able to sustain herself with a small amount of food for quite a while however, today Ciel felt a tension as he sat across from Hannah. She had kept her head down silently looking at the floor from the moment she entered the room.

It was now very much expected of Hannah to have some slight change in physical appearance almost every other day, with noticeable differences each week. She would occasionally have a growth spurts and grow three inches taller, her hair would get longer or hued more purple, even her voice was mellowing out from a higher pitched tone to that of a calmer one. These where the major physical changes that took place as a result of her being an angel. However, lately these changes hadn't been occurring.

"Sebastian," Ciel called as he cut his breakfast ham.

"Bocchan?"

"Do you notice anything different about our guest today?" He said, almost in a whisper.

Sebastian gave Hannah a quick glance then hummed.

"No actually I don't. She looks – quite the same?"

"Mhm."

The demon's eye's narrowed.

"Hannah." Ciel called, as he finished his plate.

Sebastian immediately cleared it away as Hannah looked up at Ciel.

"Yes, Ciel?"

He could really see her face now and he had been right about his previous observation. Her face was completely drained, so much so she looked pale. There were dark circles under her eyes that made her face look droopy and weak. Ciel felt a pit in his stomach for the poor girl but tried to keep his composure.

"Did you rest well last night?" He asked calmly as Sebastian placed a Danish pastry in front of him.

"Yes, I suppose..." She answered as she sunk into her chair

"You suppose?" Ciel questioned further.

"I guess I haven't really been sleeping well lately." She confessed as Sebastian poured her a cup of tea.

"A growing young lady needs her rest." He said smiling.

Hannah's face slumped.

"I've been having scary dreams..."

Ciel held his tea cup out signaling for refill.

"You mean nightmares?"

"Nightmares?" She questioned.

The word was unfamiliar to her. Sebastian smiled at the young girl.

"They are "scary dreams."' He responded.

Hannah sighed deeply and nodded her head. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other, both in thought about what they had just heard. It was like they were having an unspoken conversation with their eyes.

 _Is it normal for angels to have nightmares?_

 _I would not imagine so._

 _What could this mean then?_

 _I'm not sure, but it would behoove us to find out._

"Miss Hannah, would you mind telling us about one of your "scary dreams"?" Sebastian asked softly.

Hannah lowered her head.

"It's the same one over and over. I'm standing in a building – a house, in the midst of a fire. I can feel this pressure around me as I watch everything burn. Soon there's nothing but ash – then there is a woman. She has on all white and has purple eyes, like mine and she's always standing next to a chair with someone sitting in it—"

Ciel's eyes flashed open as the recognized that what Hannah was describing was like his memory of the fatal fire that took the lives of his predecessors. Sebastian glanced down at his young master as he noticed the boy's breathing starting to become heavy.

"Bocchan?" He whispered to the boy who seemed to be so engrossed in the story he didn't hear him.

 _"—Is that, me?_ I think." Hannah's voice quivered as she continued her story. "I would start to walk closer so I could see but every time I took a step forward I would hear this loud cry coming from behind me. It was filled with so much pain and sadness…I can't bear to hear it…so I would usually force myself to wake up after that."

Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing. The recollection of that day fit almost to perfectly with his own experiences.

"Recently though, I decided that I would not to wake myself up, so I could see if anything were to happen after the scream."

"Well, was there anything else, my lady?"

"Yes. However, I did not want to turn around…I was too afraid to see what had made the scream behind me. I walked up to the lady in white standing by the chair. She didn't acknowledge me though, it seemed like she didn't even know that I was there, but as I looked at her I realized that she wasn't me. I felt like I had seen her before though—"

"What happened after that, my lady?" Sebastian tried to press the story forward as Ciel began to breathe normally.

Hannah gave a slight shrug.

"It's weird, the dream jumps after that. I find myself standing in a room with high ceilings and high walls and there was a man there. He's had his back to me and he was really big and wears a lot of armor, like a knight – and after a while he just starts talking. I can tell he's talking to me because he uses my name, but I can't understand what he's saying. He speaks in a language I feel like I should know, but –I just can't understand him!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. A mysterious man who resides in a mysterious place and who speaks in a mysterious language. His eyes widened as he realized who and what Hannah had been describing. Keeping his composure, he looked down again at Ciel who he could see was trying to piece together the peculiar information. Hannah started to speak again.

"As I stood there listening to the man talk I was able to hear and understand certain words. "Fire" was one. "Taken" and "battle" and..."

"Hannah," Ciel said calmly. He could see the girl trembling as she tried to finish her sentence. "What was the other word?"

Hannah looked up at Ciel meeting his gaze. Hers was just as distraught as his.

"… "Ciel"."

Sebastian looked briefly at his young master who was obviously shocked from Hannah's story. Even the demon had been taken aback by it and though his composure was calm, his eyes shone with a worry that even he could not explain. Ciel sat back in his chair. He felt suddenly overwhelmed with concern and confusion.

Sebastian hummed pensively trying to recall certain parts of Hannah's story. She had before claimed she was having a "scary dream", or a nightmare, but that was illogical. As an angel, a being purely dedicated to the light, there was no reason for her to be subjected to thoughts of malice or misfortune, whether they were consciously or subconsciously. Instead it seemed that she was having a negative reaction to something that she was interpreting, more than likely because she didn't understand it and because of this she had not been sleeping the past few nights.

"My lady." Sebastian chimed in, disrupting the monotonously still atmosphere that had engulfed the room. "I feel that you are not dreaming, as you say. Rather, you are receiving a vision."

Ciel glanced up at Sebastian with a confused look before remembering that his butler was also supernatural. He refocused his gaze on the girl and took a sip of tea. If there was something supernatural going on with Hannah, Ciel was sure that Sebastian would pick up on it.

"Receiving a vision? From whom, Sebastian?" Hannah asked desperately.

"I do not know that information, my lady. The only feasible way to learn who is sending you this vision, if it really is one, is to allow yourself to be open to its entirety. Then you may get your answer."

Hannah shook her head rapidly.

"No. No, I don't want to do that. It's too painful to have to see that dream."

"Hannah don't be such a child about this. You would find out if anyone is trying to tell something important and if you do it would definitely help with—"

"No, Ciel!" She exclaimed.

Her voice boomed throughout the room, causing Ciel to recoil from the unexpected outburst. The boy was speechless. He knew that if Hannah was able to understand this vision, if it was one, he would be able to know more about it as well. He wanted to know why she was having visions of his past, and why the mysterious character mentioned his name. However, somewhere in the back of his mind Ciel knew that the reason he was speechless was because he understood that in order for him to get his desired answers, he would have to put Hannah in more pain; and he didn't want to do that.

Sebastian, picking up on his master's hesitation, played along. Kneeling before the young girl he hung his head.

"My lady, I apologize if we upset you. Please don't fret over this any longer."

Hannah who had hid her face in the palms of her hands looked at Sebastian as he gave his apology. She nodded her head slightly at his words and stood to excuse herself from the table. Sebastian pulled the chair out for his young master.

"Bocchan, why did you not convince Miss Hannah to continue in pursuing the vision? It would have definitely given you answers regarding the death of your predecessors and who sent her."

"..."

"I thought you desired to strategically play the game?" Sebastian asked tauntingly, giving a disgusted look at his master for his momentary lack of drive.

"Give it a rest, Sebastian." Ciel said bluntly as he turned away from his butler and exited the dining room.

Sebastian said nothing as the boy left, but the look of slight disgust for his master's actions didn't leave.

"This is very unlike my bocchan. I suppose then it can't be helped. I will have to take matters into my own hands."


	10. Chapter 10: His Butler, Suspicious

Sebastian watched as Hannah's eyes moved rapidly back and forth under her closed eyelids. Beads of sweat were running freely down her paling face as she tossed back and forth under the covers as she slept. Her breaths were deep and long.

"My lady, you truly are in turmoil, aren't you?" Sebastian sighed, looking onto the sleeping girl with pity. He could hear her heartrate steadily increasing. "Please forgive me but I cannot allow you to wake prematurely tonight. Your vision is extremely important to my young master."

He placed his ungloved left hand over her face. She shuddered slightly from the cold touch of Sebastian's hand.

"N-n-no—"

She muttered sleepily as Sebastian pressed his hand against her forehead a little harder. He exhaled as his eyes began to shine crimson red. There was a tension in his hand as he felt a shard jolt shoot up his arm. His eyes narrowed as the girl squirmed beneath his force. He pushed even harder now, the contract on his hand glowing an outstandingly bring purple and he continued to focus on making the girl sleep until finally he felt no resistance coming from the now still body. As he stood there was a slight look of concern on his face. He made his way over to the door, looking back briefly at the bed before shutting it behind him.

"My apologies for having to put you through such discomfort, my Lady, but please, sleep a little while longer."

Sebastian maneuvered silently down the halls of the manor, continuing his midnight check of the house. He stopped curiously as he came to the study. There was a dim light spilling out of the open doorway.

His eyes narrowed and began to glow as he approached the door. He slowly reached in his inner tailcoat pocket, pulling out two sharpened knives. He prepared himself to dash around the corner into the room as he heard a faint rustle.

"Sebastian."

"Yes, bocchan?"

The demon quickly straightened himself out and stepped into the study where his young master was seated at his desk, his face dimly illuminated by a candle. His contract and regular eye were glimmering softly from the candle's light.

"What was that just now?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean, bocchan." Sebastian said with a reassuring smile.

Ciel frowned, placing his hand gently over his uncovered contract eye. He had felt a sudden surge of pain a few moments ago that had literally forced him to wake up; unable to go back to sleep he had drearily made his way to the study. He stood from the chair and grabbed the candle. Sebastian's tall figure casted a shadow on the wall from the candle light, and as he looked closer at it, Ciel noticed for the first time that the man's shadow did not match his physique. In a slight shock of terror, he flashed his gaze at his butler.

"Is there something wrong?" The man asked.

Ciel focused his gaze again at the wall. Sebastian's shadow was normal now.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired. I'll be leaving now, Sebastian."

Sebastian bowed slightly to his master as he made his way out of the room.

"Goodnight, bocchan."


	11. Chapter 11: His Guest, Growing

Sebastian swiftly swung the curtains to the young Earl's room open and Ciel moaned lethargically under his covers as the morning light pooled onto his face.

"It's time for you to wake up, bocchan." Sebastian called, as he began to pour Ciel's morning tea.

The young Earl rose reluctantly to receive the cup from his butler. Blue hair matted and messy, he yawned stretching as far out as he could go.

"You have an empty schedule this morning. It looks as if you have the opportunity to have a relaxing day."

Ciel took a sip of his tea.

"Tsk. In this house there is no such thing as a "relaxing" day."

Sebastian smiled warmly.

"How about we go into town this afternoon? You could go shopping or look for new ideas for the company?"

"Both of those things are extremely stressful, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, taking another sip of tea.

There was a frantic knock on the door. Ciel eyed Sebastian as if to say 'I told you so.'

"Enter."

"Bo-bocchan!" Mey-Rin exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

Ciel sat up as Sebastian tied his eyepatch over his contract eye.

"What is it, Mey-Rin?"

"I-it's Lady Hannah!"

The three raced down the hall to Hannah's room. As they approached the door Sebastian motioned for Mey-Rin to call out to Hannah.

"L-lady Hannah? It's Mey-Rin. Are you ok?"

There was no answer.

"Bocchan and Mr. Sebastian are here with me. We're here to check on you."

There was still no reply. Sebastian tried turning the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"Is it locked?" Ciel asked confused.

Sebastian thought back to the previous night. After leaving Hannah's room he did not recall locking the door. Mey-Rin began to mumble as she ran her fingers through her hair distraught.

"I-I don't think so. I-I mean; it shouldn't be locked. It couldn't—"

"I don't have time for this. Sebastian, this is an order: open that door!"

The butler pressed harder against the door. It wasn't locked from the inside and there was nothing blocking it. Sebastian hummed softly, shaking his head. He figured the door had been locked shut using a ward. Wards are spells brought about by incantations that are used for protection. His thoughts instantly flashed back to when he was trying to force Hannah to sleep and she was resisting him. Regardless of the reason why the door had been shut with a ward, Sebastian could tell that this spell wasn't a powerful one.

"Please stand back, everyone." Sebastian ordered as he prepared himself to kick the door down.

Mey-Rin shielded Ciel from the pieces of stray wood that were dispersed as the door was broken off of its hinges. The three ran into the room and gasped as they looked at Hannah. She was soundly asleep in her bed but she had aged up. Her face which was once rounded and child-like now looked divinely structured, her facial features and skin were flawless, and her hair was now a sold hue of light purple.

"Miss Hannah?" Mey-Rin called as she walked over to the bed.

She reached out to try and wake the sleeping woman.

"No, Mey-Rin! Don't touch her!" Sebastian called as Mey-Rin's hand stopped inches away from Hannah's face.

"We don't know what's going on with the young lady. It would be best not to disturb her." Sebastian suggested as Mey-Rin slowly backed away from Hannah's bed.

Ciel glared up at Sebastian.

"Will she be alright, Mr. Sebastian?" Mey-Rin asked twiddling her fingers.

Sebastian could tell his master was watching him without even looking his way. He could literally feel the boy's piercing stare on the side of his face.

"Mey-Rin, please call Miss Nina. It looks as if we'll be needing her services soon."

Mey-Rin hesitated looking back at Hannah before slowly bowing in acknowledgement of Sebastian's request. As she left the room Ciel pulled on the collar of Sebastian's tailcoat bringing his butler to eye level with him.

"Sebastian what did you do?" He demanded.

Yesterday's conversation with Hannah at dinner had left Ciel confused and in need of more answers than he thought initially necessary. However, though he did desire those answers, he remembered vividly leaving the dining room that night seeing Hannah as a _child_ , where she was similar to him in age and stature. Now he was looking at a woman, and though he knew that the concept of age means nothing to divine beings like angels and demons, Hannah now appeared to be around the same age as Sebastian.

Though Hannah did age quickly, up until recently she had been doing so in progression with normal human aging, that is growing from a baby into a toddler, from a toddler into a child, and from a child into a pre-teen. However, her aging from a pre-teen into an adult over one night was not expected by the Earl, and he knew that somehow Sebastian had something to do with this as well as the strange feeling he had in his contract eye the night before.

"I won't ask you again, Sebastian." Ciel spat.

"I simply hurried the process of gathering our desired information. That is all, bocchan"

Ciel was speechless as he released Sebastian's collar. The demon straightened, giving his master a slight glare of discontent. At that moment Tanaka approached the door of the room.

"Bocchan, we have a guest."


	12. Chapter 12: His Butler, Conflicted

Ciel made his way down the hall, followed by his raved haired butler. He had since changed into a green and black three-piece suit, accented by a slim blue silk bow tie. As he approached the front hall he glimpsed quickly at Sebastian.

"Lord Phantomhive. I'm glad to see you are, well."

Ciel winced at the presence of his guest.

"Sir Ash, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm here on request of Her Majesty, the Queen."

"Naturally. Sebastian, prepare tea."

"Of course, my lord."

Ciel led Ash into the parlor and sat down across from the well-dressed slender man. Ash was the Queen's personal butler, and also the vehicle used to deliver messages between Her Highness and the Earl. He was always dressed in the purest of white clothes with his sword at his side.

Ash swiped his white hair out of his face giving an unobstructed view of his purple eyes. Ciel had to keep himself from glaring. It was already known to Ciel and Sebastian that Ash was an angel and having him here in the Phantomhive manor at a time like this only raised Ciel's suspicions, regardless if he was here on the Queen's order or not. Sebastian entered the parlor with the tea cart. On it was a tiered tray of assorted macaroons and a pot of freshly brewed earl grey tea.

"State the Queen's business." Ciel said hurriedly as he bit into one of the macaroons.

Ash had come at a very inconvenient time and Ciel wanted to rid himself of as many distractions as possible so he could deal with Hannah's current situation properly.

"Her Majesty has found it time to _reclaim_ the package that she placed in your care. Effective immediately."

Ciel looked up in surprise.

"The "package"? Are you referring to the child that was left on my doorstep a few weeks ago?" Ciel stated calmly.

He knew that he had to always maintain his composure as the Queen's Watch Dog at all times; he could not let his emotions or concerns show at any moment for risk of Her Majesty doubting his ability. He could tell that Ash was watching him and reading his every move so he didn't want to give off the impression that anything was wrong. Ash gave him a sly look.

"Indeed, _that_ package." Ash stood from his chair and bowed towards Ciel. "I expect that she was well taken care of under your supervision, Earl Phantomhive. I will return tomorrow to relieve you of her."

With that Ash turned away from the Earl without allowing him a word in response and exited the room. Sebastian, who had been standing patiently behind Ciel, stepped forward to close the parlor doors.

"What are your orders, bocchan?" He asked Ciel, who was staring aimlessly in the direction the man had walked.

Some part of Ciel felt disturbed by Ash's statement. He would be returning tomorrow to "relieve" him of the package; to "relieve" him of Hannah. There was a time, back when Hannah first arrived at the Phantomhive manor, that Ciel would have loved to have heard those words. Caring for another child was not, nor had it ever been, on the list of things that Ciel wanted to do or was even good at doing. But he had to admit he had grown to be quite fond of Hannah and her company. However, he knew Hannah was not his. She, by whatever relation or duty, belonged to the Queen of England, his Queen. He knew that housing, feeding, teaching, dressing, and raising Hannah was only a part of his job description because the Queen had made it so. It was simply his duty. Yet seeing Ash sent continuing jolts of disgust through his body. Ciel knew Ash was vile, just like that other angel, Angela. They prayed on the desires, aspirations, and cries of humans – much like a demon, but they did so in the shadows of their true form. At least Sebastian was upfront with his motive for aiding the young Earl and for that Ciel could respect him. However, since the Earl was aware of Hannah's true identity as an angel, he figured that whatever she would be involved in with Ash could not be for the greater good of London, or even for himself.

His eye twitched. The tension he could feel building inside of him could not be a good sign. Ciel refocused his gaze to Sebastian.

"Angels are disgusting..." He abruptly spat.

Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Quite. They are despicable creatures." He stated, a look of disgust on his face.

Ciel walked over to his butler, stopping just in front of him.

"Bocchan—"

"Hannah is an angel, isn't she?" Ciel asked, so softly it could've been a whisper. "Yet she's not disgusting or vile. Is she, Sebastian?"

Sebastian didn't speak. In fact, the face his butler wore was one that Ciel had not seen before. It looked as if he was trying to hold his tongue. Ciel could've pressed the question further or simply ordered him to answer, but he didn't. He instead looked pensively at the floor.

"Something's not right here, Sebastian. I can feel it."

He turned away to leave the parlor but the feeling of his butler's soft gloved hands stopped him. The man knelt to meet his young master's eye.

"The young lady, is not disgusting or vile, bocchan." Sebastian reassured. "She's quite charming, and truly enjoyable to be around – even for me."

"..."

"Please don't worry about the young lady's wellbeing. I can assure you she will be okay."

Ciel sighed. He supposed Sebastian was right, as he usually was, but there was still something in his gut that made him feel uneasy.

Upstairs outside of the threshold to Hannah's room, Mey-Rin stood hesitantly contemplating whether or not she should enter. After a moment she carefully stepped over the pieces of broken wood and walked slowly towards the bed.

"I-I know Mr. Sebastian said to not wake you, Miss Hannah. But we are concerned for your health, yes. You've slept for more than half the day." Mey-Rin mumbled as she approached Hannah's bed.

The young woman still had not awaken from her slumber.

"Miss Hannah?"

Mey-Rin reached a shaking hand out to touch the young woman's sweating forehead and just as she did Hannah's eyes flashed open. She snatched Mey-Rin's thin wrist causing the trembling maid to let out a loud yelp as she was taken aback by the sudden action. Hannah's grip tightened around Mey-Rin's frail wrist as her eyes began to glow a deep purple. She sat upright in the bed and focused her gaze on the trembling maid.

" _This house is in danger_." She said gravely.

"M-M-Mr. Sebastiiiaaaan!" Mey-Rin yelped in horror.

She watched as the glow in Hannah's eyes vanished and the woman collapsed back onto her pillow. Mey-Rin's heart was racing.

"W-w-w-what did she say?"


	13. Chapter 13: His Butler, Interpreting

Ciel and Sebastian ran through the threshold of Hannah's room. Hearing Mey-Rin's yell they had rushed to see what happened. Mey-Rin was standing by the side of Hannah's bed completely in shock, desperately grasped her reddening wrist.

"Mey-Rin, what happened?" Ciel ordered.

The maid was trembling uncontrollably.

"M-M-Miss Hannah, she – woke up, yes!"

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other before walking over to the bed and hovering over the still woman.

"She woke up?" Sebastian asked, holding his chin pensively.

Ciel sighed and turned away from the bed.

"Well she's not up now."

Sebastian motioned for Mey-Rin to follow him out of the room but just as they turned to leave they heard the covers on the bed rustle.

" _Ciel."_

Ciel spun around to see Hannah sitting up in the bed and staring intently at him. Her eyes were glowing and Ciel noticed that something about her demeanor had changed. After aging up so quickly Ciel had expected her to be absent mentally, or a bit confused at least. Instead, he sensed this authority emanating from her. It was as if during her sleep she had matured into a new person; a person confident in her understanding of her true identity. For the first time since Hannah's arrival at the manor, Ciel felt the anxiety of speaking with an angel.

"Hannah, you're awake."

The boy tried his hardest to conceal the sound of relief that was in his voice.

" _Ciel, I have something to tell you. I was able to finish my dream. Sebastian was right, it was a vision –and it was from my father. I am not from here, Ciel. I was stolen from my home and my father has been contacting me through my dreams in the hopes that I would soon be able to understand the reason for my unusual presence here. My father's name is Michael. He was the man I saw many times in my dreams and he has warned me about the person who took me. Whoever it is, their identity is still unknown to me, however I am aware that they have a specific agenda; one that will not be satisfied until they are able to have you, Ciel Phantomhive. Please, heed my warning. Be careful of the company you keep."_

Ciel's eyes were filled with confusion as he listened to the young woman speak. He couldn't understand her.

" _Ciel, be wary of the ones that move in the shadows but embody the light. Their light has been stained by the burdens of this world and they are lost. They have reverted to their instinctual and primitive understanding of the world and those who inhabit it. You must not be fooled. They will only seek to destroy you, for they know you have no place in the light of the afterlife. They will try to hurriedly send you into the darkness."_

"Sebastian!" Ciel called with a heightened sense of urgency to his butler who was standing behind him. "I can't understand her. What is she saying?"

Sebastian stood beside his master grinning. Hannah was speaking in a language he had not heard since he had been in this world acting as the humble butler of the Earl Phantomhive. The sound of the demon's native language was like music to his ears.

"Allow me, bocchan." He said as he gracefully bowed and stepped in front of his master.

His eyes began to glow a bright crimson and Hannah grimaced slightly as Sebastian stepped into her view.

" _My lady—_ "

" _Demon! I placed that ward on my door to keep you out! Though it seems I have underestimated your strength. I see what you are and I warn you: do not ever try what you have done again."_

 _"I do apologize again, my lady"_ The demon said with a smirk.

 _"It is interesting, I admit. To imagine that as a young child I was fond of you. I was unaware that your kind could have the capacity be humble or compassionate. Is it merely a ruse?"_

 _"My Lady, it is my aesthetic as a butler to do all that I can to please my young master."_

 _"So a ruse then? As expected of—"_

 _"However, I do not lie. This is as per request of my master."_

 _"So it is true then? A demon whose actions are based off of more than his meal? You do after all seem care so for—_ " Her gaze shifted briefly back to Ciel and she smiled, letting out a soft hum. " _Is he more than a meal to you? Or is this a part of your aesthetic?"_

" _I live to only serve my young master."_ Sebastian responded, placing his right hand over his heart. Hannah hummed. " _However, if I may allow our conversation to be directed back to its original course. I am afraid your message has fallen onto deaf ears, for the young master cannot understand us. You are speaking in an ancient language, the knowledge of which only a handful of humans in this world can understand. My master would be grateful if my lady could communicate with him in his native tongue._ " Sebastian requested, his gloved hand still over his heart in respect.

Hannah raised a defined eyebrow as she looked over at Ciel. He was waiting with his arms crossed for the two to end their conversation.

" _Very well, but I am intrigued, Sebastian, by how the boy has managed to keep himself._ "

A slight look of confusion shot across the demon's face.

" _My young master is full of surprises, but what do you mean by this?_ "

" _His soul."_ Hannah looked again at the boy. She was looking right into his soul, in the very center of his being; she could read it like it was a book. It was like an aura emanating from his body. _"I see his past. The pain and humiliation that was thrust upon him and yet I sense no malice or regret in him. He is completely intact. One_ could _say, he is even content._ "

" _My young master content?_ " Sebastian questioned before shaking off the thought.

Sebastian knew Ciel had the desire to avenge his dignity so there was no way his master, his meal, would be "content".

" _No – content is not the right word._ " Hannah thought out loud as she rubbed her chin pensively. " _He is not suffering or burdened. I sense he's not fully at peace and he may not ever be, but the potential for that peace grows in him every day. That is because of_ you _, Sebastian."_

 _"That is the extent of my contract with the young master. To obey and grant his every order, until the terms of our agreement are met—"_

 _"And you end his life."_

There was a brief silence between the two of them as they intently stared each other down. Sebastian could recognize that there was something in Hannah's mind concerning he and his young master's contract that was not making sense to her. Otherwise there would be no other reason to be having this discussion. Though angels usually don't make contracts with humans they are fully aware of the process. So he wondered why the pressing questions.

Playing the master-butler game with the young Earl had been quite amusing for the demon. After all, his duty from day to day for the last three years had been to wait on the young boy hand and foot, granting his every desire and order. It started off being nothing more than a ruse, an act, to play the loyal butler but as the days turned to weeks and weeks to months and months to years, Sebastian had watched that helpless and slightly pathetic child grow into the determined, ruthless, and persistent person that he was. And though Ciel did have his faltering moments, those decisions that made Sebastian twinge or momentarily doubt the ability of his young master, Ciel always came back stronger than before in a way that always fed Sebastian's desire for the boy. This was the momentary reward for playing the game. It allowed the demon's hunger to grow stronger while his meal became even more appetizing. But through these past years of the routine actions of being the loyal butler, seeing his master's weaknesses, and the time he had poured into the young Earl, something else grew inside of Sebastian, another type of hunger. The thing, he realized, that Hannah was questioning. The thing she was not yet able to place her finger on and the thing the demon tried his hardest to repress. It was the demon's desire to be able to genuinely have the boy – mind, body, and soul; it was the demon's care for something other than satisfying his stomach's quiet moans, it was the care for that little brat.

Sebastian chuckled softly at the thoughts flowing through his own mind, thoughts he had never let wander for the sake of – well – him being a demon. But thanks to this inquisitive angel he was forced to recognize this truth.

 _"Me – a demon, caring in such a way for a finite body of flesh? And how irony spins itself, to say that I will be my "care's" end. This is why humans act so rashly towards each other. Care, or the lack of. It is such a repulsive thing."_

Hannah didn't respond, instead she broke eye contact, directed her gaze back to Ciel and smiled.

" _I will discuss what I know with Ciel promptly. Thank you, Sebastian._ "

The demon nodded to the angel, smiling charmingly.

" _You are welcome, my lady._ "

Hannah inhaled deeply, allowing the glow in her eyes to fade and as she exhaled.

"Ciel, good morning." She hummed brightly as she looked at the boy.

Ciel looked at her questionably.

"Hannah, it's the afternoon? Are you feeling ok?"

"Of course I am, Ciel."

"Lady Hannah," Sebastian chimed in.

He sensed something was off with their now awakened guest.

"You mentioned you had a message for the young master, would you like to tell him what it is?"

A look of confusion spread across her face.

"A message? I don't have a message for Ciel what do you mean, Sebastian?"

She seemed unable to remember anything from her previous conversation with Sebastian. The moment Hannah had returned from her angelic state it was apparent that her demeanor had once again changed. Formerly she had seemed more mature, in a way that allowed her to be more sure of herself and others. It now seemed as if that sense of maturity had fled, though she still had an older body. Ciel and Sebastian gave each other a quick look of defeat before directing their attention back at the young woman. To them it seemed Hannah was suffering from a type of amnesia that they saw to be caused by her ability to tap into and out of her angelic nature.

The two left the room allowing Mey-Rin to attend to Hannah. Ciel walked down the hall just ahead of his butler who was watching him awaiting an order. After a while of neither of them saying anything, Sebastian spoke up.

"Bocchan, do you wish to know what Miss Hannah was going to inform you?"

Ciel approached the doors of the study and waited for Sebastian to open them.

"I was going to wait and see if you'd tell me on your own."

The butler grinned as he held open the study doors.

"As expected of my young master to test the loyalty of his pawns."

"Naturally."

Ciel took his seat at his desk and rested his cheek on knuckles as his butler began to speak.

"She wanted to inform you that you were in danger."

"In danger? From what?" The Earl responded calmly.

The composure in his master's voice did not come as a surprise to Sebastian. He was well aware that his master was very good with taking news under pressure, so he continued.

"She did not say. Although it sounded as if she was referring to someone rather than something."

"Someone?"

"Yes. Her exact words were: "be wary of the ones that move in the shadows but embody the light"."

Ciel thought for a moment.

"'The ones that move in the shadows but embody the light?" A riddle. Could she mean other angels?"

Sebastian raised an intrigued eyebrow at his master's deduction.

"How did you come to that conclusion, bocchan?"

"Rationally thinking, you would assume that if anyone of her _type_ were to warn me of anything it would probably be you, right?"

"You would be correct in assuming that."

"But you don't embody the light, or any light for that matter because you're a demon."

"Indeed. There would be no need for me to "move in the shadows" because, like you say, that is already what I am. Merely a shadow in your control."

"Therefore the only other threat to me would be someone who pretends – no. Someone who _is_ supposed to be an embodiment of light, but is truly as corrupt as a demon."

"So another angel?"

"Another angel." Ciel grinned. "And I think we know who that can be."

"Certainly and there was more concerning this topic, bocchan. Smaller details, however all in riddles. She seemed to be fond of speaking that way."

"The minor details can wait. Was this all to your conversation?"

"No there was one more piece of news she wanted you to hear."

"Well?"

"She said that I was right in my assumption that she was receiving a vision instead of having a nightmare."

"A vision from whom?"

There was a minute sense of hesitation in the Earl's voice as he asked the question; as if he was wondering if he even wanted to ask.

"Her father."

Ciel looked up with surprise at his butler whose voice was just as monotone as ever. Ciel remembered that even during the former conversation, the demon's demeanor never changed once.

"H-her father?"

"Her literal father." Sebastian interjected calmly. "The archangel, Michael."

"WHAT?!"

"This news was surprising to me as well, bocchan."

"It doesn't really seem like it, Sebastian."

The demon shrugged.

"So, Hannah is an _arch_ angel?"

"It appears so; at least some of the time."

"She did seem different after her conversation with you."

"It was as if she had completely forgotten our entire dialogue."

"Is that possible?"

"I am unsure. However, she departs to the Queen's court tomorrow and it looks as if your questions of "who she is" and "where she came from" were answered."

Ciel stood from the desk and walked over to his butler, giving him a stern look.

"Those questions being answered only makes answering the lingering question even more imperative: why was she sent here?"


	14. Chapter 14: His Guest, Leaving

"Miss Hannah! Your new gown has arrived!" Mey-Rin called from outside of Hannah's room.

"Please come in, Mey-Rin-san."

Mey-Rin entered the room slowly, bowing as she did. Hannah was behind a divider, a foldable wall that separated her changing space from the rest of the open room.

"Mey-Rin-san, can you bring the dress over. I'll put it on." The young woman called. Her voice rang sweetly throughout the room.

"Y-yes!"

As Mey-Rin slowly approached the divider, she could see Hannah's figure as she began to undress. Nose slightly bleeding, Mey-Rin watched as the well-developed young woman began to remove her night gown and toss it so that it hung over the divider. Hannah reached a slender hand from behind the divider, motioning for Mey-Rin to pass her the dress. The maid handed it over, hands shaking.

"Is everything ok, Mey-Rin-san?"

Hannah asked, noticing the timid woman's actions.

"Y-yes, Miss Hannah. It's just, we are all sad you have to go..."

Hannah stepped into the gown and pulled it over her slender body. Stepping from behind the divider she allowed Mey-Rin to button down the back. There was a momentary silence between the two women.

The evening before, Ciel had explained to Hannah that the reason she had been staying at the Phantomhive manor was because of a personal request from the Queen of England. He explained that he was only supposed to care and watch over her until the time came when the Queen requested her presence, and that date had been set. Hannah understood and reluctantly was able to get the idea of staying with Ciel, Sebastian, and the rest of the Phantomhive residents out of her mind, permanently. Eventually Hannah turned and faced Mey-Rin.

"I am sad to be going."

Ciel stood anxiously in the front hall, walking cane in hand. He was cloaked in an elaborate blue and black tail coat that was adorned with onyx buttons and trimmed with an overabundance of cream lace that made the young Earl look as if he was wearing the petticoat of a gown. It was a part of a matching set with a vest, pants, and a button down shirt.

"You're looking rather dressed up today, bocchan."

Sebastian smirked as he looked down at his young master.

"Tsk. I told myself I would never wear this ridiculously pompous outfit Nina made."

Ciel murmured under his breath. Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh? So why the change of heart?"

They both looked as Hannah made her way down the stairs of the front hall and walked gracefully over to the residents of the Phantomhive house. Mey-Rin followed behind her. She smiled weakly as she approached Ciel and Sebastian, as they each gave her a bow.

 _Because..._ Ciel thought.

Hannah's dress was the same color blue as Ciel's. It was an elegant, semi-silhouetted ball gown with a black rhinestone encrusted bodice and train. It was accented with cream white roses that bordered her shoulders. It was a gown made specifically for Hannah for when she was supposed to meet the Queen.

 _...this is a special occasion._

"I hope you enjoy your stay with the Queen, Hannah." Ciel stated, trying to sound as noble and proper as possible.

Hannah bent down and gave Ciel a hug as Sebastian opened the main door. Ash was outside, standing patiently next to the carriage he had arrived in.

"I wish you the best in your future endeavors, my lady." Sebastian said with a bow.

When he straightened Hannah rushed to him to give him a hug. Sebastian's face filled with surprise as she embraced him and he hesitated before chuckling and comfortingly tapping her back. Ash's eyes narrowed.

"My lady, this is no way to—"

" _Our paths are destined to cross again, Sebastian. In the meantime, keep Ciel safe._ "

Sebastian's eyes grew wide at the sound of Hannah's statement and as they separated from their hug he saw her eyes beginning to fade from their glow.

Ciel watched silently as the carriage pulled down the pathway and disappeared into the distance. He could hear the faint sniffs of his staff behind him and he told himself he wouldn't face them for the sake of keeping his own composure.

"Should I prepare tea, bocchan?"

"Yes..."

"Very well."

Ciel gave a faint smile as his butler and staff dispersed to continue their duties.

"Yes, this was a special occasion indeed..."

"' _Our paths are destined to cross again..._ '"

Sebastian replayed Hannah's last words to him again in his head as he prepared the tea for his young master. He chuckled, his crimson eyes starting to glow.

" _I suppose we will be seeing you again soon then, Lady Hannah_."


End file.
